Solo dejate amar
by sakurarika
Summary: pues mejor leanlo a ver si le gusta
1. Cap 1

Saludos a todos, no se porque me dio de empezar un nuevo fic, pero es más corto de los demás que he escrito espero que dejen sus reviews

**Saludos a todos, no se porque me dio de empezar un nuevo fic, pero es más corto de los demás que he escrito espero que dejen sus reviews. No me maten por fis por lo ultima que van a leer, pero bueno… es algo que de pronto me idee, pues realmente es algo triste pero ya no digo más… nos vemos en el otro capitulo **

Las estrellas esparcidas por ese cielo nocturno daban un toque algo místico y romántico. Su mirada estaba tan perdida en aquel hermoso panorama, la música de adentro la escuchaba más sin embargo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco y admirar la hermosa noche… Cierra lentamente sus ojos sintiendo la suave brisa que rozaba su rostro con suavidad, lentamente abre sus ojos se abren para sentir un abrazo detrás suyo, una sonrisa surge de sus labios

- ¿que sucede princesa? ¿Porque saliste así de repente?

Es la pregunta de un apuesto rubio que abrazaba por detrás a una castaña que tenía la mirada tan perdida en el horizonte

- lo siento… solo salí a tomar algo de aire –es su respuesta esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios- Matt… -cierra lentamente sus ojos al sentir un suave beso en su cuello por parte del rubio

- uhm…

- no hagas eso, los demás están aquí –ríe un poco la chica intentando zafarse del agarre de su novio- no es algo adecuado

- y a mí que, me da igual –responde el rubio como si se tratara de un niño chiquito- princesa que te parece si… -lentamente acerca su boca muy cerca al oído de la joven para susurrarle algo

La castaña por su parte se sonroja un poco, fija su mirada en el rubio que la mira con unos ojos brillosos, ella solo niega con la cabeza para sonreírle al rubio, siente como este la atrae hacia él

- Matt… te voy a extrañar –cierra lentamente sus ojos sintiendo la respiración del chico con la suya

- yo también, mi princesa –contesta el rubio sin despegar su frente con la de la chica, para brindarle suaves besos en los labios- pero solo será un mes, ya verás que se pasara rápido –toma la mano de la chica, donde yacía cierto objeto brillante en el dedo de la chica

Ella solo afirma con la cabeza, para esbozar una sonrisa en sus labios, cerrando sus ojos para unir sus labios con los del chico, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban…

**/**

Estaba reunidos todos los amigos de aquel joven cantante famoso, nada más conocido como Matt Ishida, era el momento de despedirse del nombrado, ya que este partía aun país Europeo con su banda. Uno por uno de sus amigos se despedía de él

- cuídate hermano –pide un joven rubio de ojos azules que abraza al mayor

- lo haré –sonríe el rubio- tu cuídala a ella, Tk, sabes que es mi mayor tesoro

- no te preocupes lo haré –afirma el joven Tk esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios para fijar su mirada en su cuñada que estaba un poco alejada de todos

- amigo, cuídate cuando llegues de a ese lugar llámanos o envíanos un correo –pide un apuesto castaño de cabellos alborotados- además… no olvides fotografiar algunas, ya tu sabes –al decir ello recibe un pequeño golpe en su cabeza- auch! Sora porque hiciste eso? –se queja el castaño inocentemente ante su novia que lo mira con el ceño fruncido

- tu no cambias para nada Tai –ríe el rubio de ojos azules- no te preocupes lo haré –nota la mirada fulminante de la pelirroja- oh, vamos sora no es para tanto

- no es para tanto –se cruza de brazos la pelirroja dejando escapar un suspiro- por quien me tomas Ishida –otro suspira sale de su boca- no importa, que te vaya bien Matt

- gracias –sonríe este para fijar su mirada en sus demás amigos que se acercan- Joe, Izzy, cuídenla se los agradecería

- no te preocupes cuenta con nosotros –contesta un joven de cabellos azules

- tu solo da lo mejor de ti –anima el pelirrojo

- muchas gracias chicos

La castaña se mantenía con la mirada fija en el rubio, notando como este se acerca a ella para quedar a tan solo centímetros de su rostro

- princesa… -mira aquellos ojos mieles que lo miran- yo volveré

- Yamato –el susurro sale de su boca intentando contener sus lagrimas- cuídate por favor

- no te preocupes, solo un mes recuérdalo –sonríe este colocando su mano en la mejilla de la castaña que lo mira a los ojos- en un mes serás mi esposa, no olvides que te amo

Ella simplemente sonríe de una forma dulce, para asentir con la cabeza, lentamente cerrando sus ojos para sentir los labios del chico con los suyos

- Matt, ya es hora –es la voz de uno de los integrantes de la banda del Ishida

Aquel anuncio hace romper el momento romántico de la pareja, no querían separarse pero no tenían más opción, se separan con lentitud abriendo sus ojos para mirarse una vez más. Ambos lentamente sueltan sus manos

- yo también te amo

Su mirada estaba puesta fuera del vidrio, observando como un avión despegaba del aeropuerto, una sonrisa surge de sus labios, después de todo era un mes que se iba volando rápidamente

**/**

Exactamente el mes había pasado. Se había reunido para celebrar la nueva noticia de que Sora y Tai, iba a contraer matrimonio la celebración, era tan grande ya que también celebraban de que ahora la joven Takenouchi en unos meses iba traer al mundo un pequeño

-¿y como le llamarás? –pregunta una joven de cabellos lilas mirando a la ahora nueva madre

- aun no lo sé –contesta la pelirroja ante la pregunta de Yolei

- segura será niño -opina la joven Yagami muy feliz- y dime sora, aun no sabes que será verdad?

- aun no –niega la nombrada- pero realmente quisiera que fuera niña, aunque ya saben tai quiere un niño

- es algo común en los hombres en querer varones –contesta Yolei ya experimentada entre sus demás amigas

- ahora que lo pienso ¿donde dejaron a Minako? –pregunta la de cabellos café mirando a la joven madre

- está en casa de la madre de Ken –responde la pelo lila- quiso hacerse cargo, nos dijo que lo mejor es que fuéramos solos, así aprovecharíamos un día solos

- eso me huele que viene otro en camino

Bromea una castaña de ojos mieles que había escuchado el comentario de la pelo lila, notando que la chica se sonroja hasta las raíces ante su comentario

- Mimi, has llegado

Exclama una feliz pelirroja para darle un abrazo a su amiga, quien por su parte le regresa el abrazo… para luego ambas separarse y miran a la joven yolei avergonzada

- pero que cosas dices Mimi

- pensamos que no ibas a venir -opina la hermana menor del Yagami, que fija su mirada en su amiga castaña que le sonríe tranquilamente

- como crees que me iba a perder la fiesta, acabe de observar que los chicos están tan pegados en la televisión observando un juego

- era de esperarse en ellos –contesta la pelicafe- y dime, te contactaste con Matt

- si, dijo que cuando llegaba venía directo a tu casa, le dije que iba a buscarlo con todos ustedes, pero el me pidió que no era necesario

- clásico en Matt -suspira la pelirroja

Las chicas seguían el cuarto riendo y contando lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, mientras que los chicos seguían en la sala animados en observar algo del juego. Las horas pasaban, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, era como recordar aquellos tiempos de adolescentes

Era como si nada perturbara el momento, las risas de todos era lo que adornaba aquel departamento y las historias contada por cada uno, hasta que el celular de Tk empieza a sonar, alejándose un poco del bullicio

- no sería mala idea, de que nos casáramos el mismo día, que ustedes –opina la pelirroja que se encontraba en los brazos del pelicastaño- que te parece tai?

- por mi no hay ningún problema –contesta el nombrado de lo más feliz

- iré a prepara más palomita –anuncia la castaña haciendo un movimiento de su mano anunciando que ahora volvía para seguir con la charla

- pues entonces ya esta decidido –habla una alegre Kari observando ansiosa la boda de ambas parejas, observa que su novio se acerca- Tk, hay una nueva noticia espectacular! Y será las boda del año –comenta muy alegre la pelicastaño, pero nota la mirada desconcertada de su novio- tk? Que ocurre?

El rubio se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada baja, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes para nada le agradaba el silencio de este

- oye, Tk se que no te gusta esa idea de casarte con mi hermana, ya sabemos que kari es muy fea, pero tranquilo no eres tú quien se va a casar

- Taichi! Cierra la boca –ordena una enojada Kari mirando a su hermano por la mala broma, para fijar su mirada en su novio- Tk…

El rubio de ojos azules alza su mirada, en el salen varias lagrimas haciendo sorprender a los demás, quienes para nada le agradaba ver al rubio llorar

- Matt… mi hermano… ha sufrido…. un accidente

Golpe bajo para todos quienes quedan shockeados por la noticia, pero el sonido de algo caer sobre el suelo los trae a la realidad, fijando sus miradas en una sorprendida castaña que realmente no creía lo que había escuchado

- mimi… -intenta acercarse a su amiga que al parecer no había tomado para nada bien la noticia

- matt… Tk! –toma de la ropa del hermano menor de su novio- verdad que es una broma?! Verdad?! –pide ella una explicación por su mala broma

- no… -niega el joven menor sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas- me acabaron de llamar del hospital, mi hermano, matt, el ha…

Continuara…


	2. Cap 2

Saludos a todos, no se porque me dio de empezar un nuevo fic, pero es más corto de los demás que he escrito espero que dejen sus reviews

La lluvia empezaba azotar en la ciudad con gran fuerza, el cielo parecía como si de repente dará la noticia de que el mundo en cualquier momento se acabaría. Una mano se posa en la ventana observando desde adentro la tormenta que estaba presente, era como si un dios en esos momentos estuviera enojado.

Voltea a mirar para atrás encontrándose con seis personas conocidas que estaban vestidas de negro, sus ojos se vuelven a opacar un poco, volviendo a fijar su mirada en la ventana, hoy había sido el día en que le daban el adiós al hermano de Takeru

- fue correcto dejarla sola –escapa de su boca quien no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana

El castaño alza su mirada hacia su hermana menor, quien se encontraba muy preocupada por su amiga, quién desde hace rato se había quedado en el cementerio, pidiéndoles a todos que la dejaran sola

- debemos respetar su decisión Kari

Contesta el propio Taichi intentando no derrumbarse al frente de los demás, sobre todo al lado de su novia para no preocuparla; y hacerla sentir mal por ella y su hijo

- Tai…

- Sora, lo mejor es que descanses –pide el castaño tomando la mano de la pelirroja, para coloca una mano en la mejilla de esta- yo te levantaré cuando vuelva Mimi

- pero… -siente el dedo índice de su novio en sus labios y le niega con la cabeza, esta solo afirma con la cabeza levantándose con ayuda de Taichi

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza, su rostro era cubierto por sus flequillos de adelante sin importar los rayos que caían y la lluvia sobre ella, lo único que quería en esos momentos era detener el tiempo en aquel momento… aprieta un poco su puño, sin poder detenerlo más sus lagrimas salen a flote escondiéndose con la agua que caía en su cara

_Esa noticia había sido un golpe duro para todos, quienes llegan hacia el hospital con intenciones de saber más acerca del estado del Ishida. La espera no era tanta quien sale a darle la noticia era el joven Kido_

_- ahora depende solo de él, si vivir o no –responde este con toda sinceridad a sus amigos _

_- no puede ser, Jou tienes que hacer algo –pide el joven Yagami mirando al peliazul que se limita a bajar su mirada con poca esperanza_

_- podemos ¿verlo?-es su pregunta hacia el doctor quien la mirada, al parecer había dejado de llorar intentando ser fuerte- por favor, quisiera verlo _

_No era recomendable pero había hecho una excepción por todos sus amigos que querían ver al rubio. Al entrar a la habitación observan como este se encontraba batallando para seguir vivir _

_Takeru se limita a mirar a su hermano con esa expresión triste en su rostro, sus lagrimas vuelve a caer una vez más siendo animado por su novia, que se hallaba a su lado de que todo iba estar bien _

_- Yamato… _

_Toma la mano del joven que se hallaba en la cama inconsciente, quería llorar pero resiste derramar más lágrimas en esos momentos, una sonrisa triste surge de sus labios, verlo de esa forma le partía el alma, siente un suave apretón de mano _

_- Matt! _

_El rubio hace esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos empezando a decir unas cuantas cosas pero la voz no lo salía para nada _

_- hermano, tranquilízate –pide el rubio de ojos azules notando que su hermano intentaba decir algo y abrir sus ojos- hermano, descansa es lo mejor _

_Porque era tan terco hasta en esos momentos, el rubio mayor abre los ojos lentamente para mirar a la chica que se hallaba a su lado, una leve sonrisa surge de los labios del rubio_

_- mi…mi… _

_- Yamato… -sus lagrimas empieza a caer como cascadas al frente de su novio- descansa, no hace falta que hables _

_El rubio solo niega con la cabeza levemente apretando un poco la mano suya con la de la castaña, su mirada se fija en los demás que estaban un poco alejados _

_- Matt –llama a su mejor amigo, acercándose a este- te encanta dar muchos problemas he matt, te encanta preocupar a Mimi, maldito idiota! –intenta bromear el castaño mirando a su amigo, intentando reprimir sus lagrimas _

_El rubio solo sonríe escuchando los regaños de su mejor amigo_

_- Tai… con…fió… en… ti, cuida de sora –dice este con una voz cansada mirando a su mejor amigo que queda un poco sorprendido por sus palabras- Tk…kari cuídalo –empieza a toser _

_- hermano, que tonterías dices –sonríe este con una cara muy sombría- ya verás que te repondrás_

_El rubio sonríe fijando su mirada en la joven pareja, refiriéndonos a Ken y Yolei, quienes escuchan las palabras de este al igual que Izzy y Jou que le piden que cuiden de la castaña_

_Alza su mirada hacia la castaña que estaba sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, con lentitud se saca la mascarilla, extiende su mano para limpiar el rostro de la chica, una sonrisa surge de sus labios, haciendo un gemido de dolor y a la vez su respiración empieza a entrecortarse _

_- mimi… yo…_

_- Matt, ya no sigas –pide esta queriendo volver a ponerle la mascarilla a su novio, pero este se rehúsa- matt, por favor… -acerca su rostro al chico ya que este le hace una seña de que se acercará más _

_Sus ojos se cierran al sentir los labios fríos de este sobre los suyos y la mano en su mejilla, sus lágrimas empiezan a caer respondiendo al beso… lentamente se separan _

_- te amo… -sonríe este cerrando lentamente sus ojos y su mano cae en la cama_

_- no… -niega con la cabeza queriendo no reconocer lo que veía, mientras Tai e Izzy la sostenía- matt… _

_Jou en compañía de otros compañeros intentan todo lo posible de volver a la vida al chico, el grupo había salido observando desde una ventana como hacían todo lo posible para poder revivir al chico. La castaña da varios golpes a la ventana gritando mientras que Izzy y Tai intentaban por todos los métodos calmarla _

_- MATT!!_

Coloca su mano derecha en sus labios, recordando aquel momento, sin poder soportar más cae al suelo de rodillas, fijando su mirada en una lapida extiende sus brazos imaginándose que el rubio se hallaba a su al frente con esa sonrisa que el solo solía brindarle a ella

- Matt…

Susurra en lo bajo sin dejar de extender sus brazo queriendo agarrar lo que se hallaba a su al frente, sus ojos se oscurecen más de la cuenta, esta vez su cuerpo pierde equilibrio cayendo por casi al suelo, pero antes de hacerlo unos brazos lo impiden

Había dejado de llover, las nubes grises poco a poco desaparecen, saliendo un sol resplandeciente con nubes blancas y un cielo claro. Al parecer toda aquella tormenta había cesado por completo dando un mejor día en la ciudad

Sus ojos se escondían sobre unos lentes oscuros que miraban fijos a la joven que se encontraban en sus brazos notando que esta lloraba y aun seguía haciéndolo inconcientemente sobre sus brazos…


	3. Cap 3

Saludos a todos, no se porque me dio de empezar un nuevo fic, pero es más corto de los demás que he escrito espero que dejen sus reviews

**Saludos a todos, espero que le guste este tercer capitulo. Y sorry por la tardanza, ya que estoy escribiendo los demás capítulos de los otros fics que tengo, así que no dejen de dejarme un review en los otros fics, por lo menos el saber que lo leen n.n. He aquí unas pequeñas partes de la canción Yo quería **

**Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy  
Y no sabemos, ni el por qué  
Porque el amor se está muriendo no**

**Tras el portón de aquel café**

_Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa que pasaba por el lugar, sus ojos se abren suavemente admirando el hermoso paisaje, mira aun lado suyo en donde se podía apreciar la silueta de una persona que observaba de igual forma el hermoso panorama del mar mientras que el sol empezaba a desaparecer. _

**Tantas parejas que se aman hoy  
A oscuras y en su fantasía  
Tantas amores se reencuentran hoy  
En todas las canciones y las poesías**

_Da varios pasos hacia esa persona que por el momento no podía visualizar de quién se trataba, se detiene en seco sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, destellando un brillo lleno de felicidad en sus ojos. _

_Estaba ahí con la mirada perdida en el mar, sus ojos se desvían en conjunto con su cuerpo fijando su mirada en ella, para brindarle como siempre esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. _

**Yo quería parar el tiempo  
Con tus ojos viéndome  
Con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote  
Y parar aquel momento cada vez que tú te ibas  
Yo quería, sí quería**

_Sus ojos se llena de lagrimas sin pensarlo corre hacia él sin importar si era una ilusión o un sueño, pero estaba ahí extendiendo sus brazos en señal de que la esperaba desde hace rato. Al sentirlo una vez se sentía como antes protegida, cuidada, amada… una gran felicidad llenaba su corazón, lo abraza con más fuerza sin querer separase más de él, no quería que se fuera, quería tenerlo para siempre ahí con ella_

**Tantos momentos que se extrañan hoy**

**tu olor, tu risa, y tu alegría**

**las cosas pasan y así es el amor**

**más no lo entiendo**

**no lo acepto, no**

_Alza su cara para mirarlo a los ojos, si, era él, su sonrisa, su rostro, esos ojos azules como el mar, no cabía duda, se trataba de su Yamato, cierra sus ojos sintiendo los labios del chico sobre los suyos, mientras sus lágrimas emergen como una cascada solitaria, sus ojos se abren al ver que el chico se separa lentamente de ella_

**Y yo quería parar el tiempo**

**con tus ojos viéndome **

**con las ganas de quedarme así abrazándote**

**y parar aquel momento **

**cada vez que tú te ibas**

**yo quería, si quería… **

_Niega con su cabeza sin querer separarse de este, ahora estaban ambos rodeado por una luz blanca todo a su alrededor era la nada, solo existían ellos dos en ese lugar, abraza con fuerza al rubio pero este poco a poco empieza a desaparecer _

_- Yamato… no te vayas_

_El rubio la mirada y le sonreía para luego coloca una mano en la mejilla de la chica_

_- yo siempre estaré a tu lado _

_La castaña no duda en derramar lagrimas de sus ojos al ver como el chico poco a poco desaparecía_

_- Yamato, te amo, yo solo quiero… -antes de seguir hablando siente el dedo del chico sobre sus labios, fija su mirada en el rubio _

_- yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo olvides _

**Tantas parejas que se aman hoy**

**Y yo esta noche sin tu amor… **

_Al decir ello cierra sus ojos sin dejar de sentir los brazos del chico que la acurrucaban por unos momentos más hasta que este del todo desaparece dejándola ahora en ese oscuro lugar, abrazándose a asimisma al sentir el frió del lugar _

Una voz lo saca de sus pensamiento se gira para mirar a una rubia de ojos azules que estaba sentada en la cama donde se encontraba cierta joven castaña que aún no despertaba desde el día anterior

- tiene fiebre, no crees que es lo mejor llevarla al médico

Sugiere la mujer de cabellos rubios desviando sus ojos azules hacia el hombre de cabellos oscuros que las miraba con esos ojos azules oscuros y esa expresión seria en su rostro como si nada le importara en esos momentos

- mejor llama al médico cerca del teléfono tengo una el número del doctor Gensai 

- de acuerdo –afirma esta con la cabeza para levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación

El pelinegro vuelve a fijar su mirada en la ventana, como si eso fuera lo único que le importara ver en esos momentos, pero cierto sonido hace que este vuelva a fijar su mirada en la mujer que estaba recostada en la cama, da unos cuantos pasos quedando al lado de esta.

Sus ojos se abren por unos momentos, una vez volvía ver que la chica lloraba inconsciente mientras dormía, extiende su mano secando las lagrimas que emergían de los ojos de está. Al parecer la muerte de esa persona había sido un golpe durao para esa mujer, debió ser alguien muy importante en su vida, talvez debió ser su hermano, su primo o talvez… su novio o marido.

Calculando la edad de esta chica, parecía tener entre los 19 o 20 años de edad, se notaba lo joven que era y lo mal que lo estaba pasando, eso podía verlo claramente, su mano roza la mejilla de esta chica con gran suavidad

Los gestos en su cara no se hacia esperar, al sentir la calidez en su mejilla se sentía como si se tratara de esa persona, sus ojos empiezan abrirse pero aquella luz no la dejaba ver bien, se da cuenta que alguien estaba al lado suyo, no podía visualizar bien de quien se trataba

Una leve sonrisa escapa de sus labios al notar como unos ojos marrones se topa con su mirada, se veía tan frágil como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara. Su mano involuntariamente sostenía la de esa joven desconocida, una suave y delicada voz hace eco en su mente como si se tratara de una melodía suave

- ¿Quién eres tú?

El pelinegro suelta lentamente la mano de la chica colocándola en la cama, no era momento de sentirse atraída hacia ella, se levanta de donde se hallaba para dirigir su mirada una vez más hacia la ventana, sería buena idea decirle ¿quién era? Después de todo, ella se iba de su casa y más nunca se volverían a ver

- lo mejor es que te quedes recostada tienes, dudo mucho que puedas levantarte por el momento, la fiebre aun no baja

La castaña por su parte mira al desconocido, sus ojos se opacan un poco, bajando su mirada hacia su mano aun podía sentir el sostener de esa otra mano con la suya, había sido tan cálida por unos momentos pensó que se trataba de su Yamato. Vuelve a fijar su mirada en el muchacho que estaba muy perdido hacia la ventana

- gracias

El se sobresalta al escuchar una vez más la voz de la chica voltear a ver a la chica, quién le sonreía de lo más dulce y amigable, una leve sonrisa surge de sus labios, como hacia ella para sacarle dos pequeñas sonrisa, solo niega con su cabeza en respuesta de no es nada

El silencio se hacia presente, sin embargo, no era un silencio incomodo para ninguno, se mantenían con la mirada perdida, como si pensarán en la próxima pregunta, pero está nunca vino ante la llegada de una rubio de ojos azules claros….

Les mando mucho saludos y agradeciéndoles que se tomen su tiempo para leer este fic a: **MimiDeIshida****, ****Chizuma, Raymi, ****kuraru-chan****, ****dulce.mimi****, ****rashiru, ****Pocahontas14****. **

Bien nos leemos en otro momento n.n


	4. Cap 4

Saludos a todos, no se porque me dio de empezar un nuevo fic, pero es más corto de los demás que he escrito espero que dejen sus reviews

El teléfono sonaba con insistencia en aquel lugar, más de tres repiques y nada… La voz del contestador es lo único que escucha. Se resigna volviendo a colocar el teléfono en su lugar fija su mirada en el castaño para negar con la cabeza ante una respuesta, se sienta en el sillón con la mirada en el suelo ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Que estaba haciendo? Solo esperaba que se encontrara bien

- y si algo le habrá sucedido

- tranquila –dice el castaño tomando la mano de la pelirroja con las suyas- ella debe estar bien sabe cuidarse por su propia cuenta, seguro nos llamara

- pero Tai, ha pasado casi dos días y no sabemos nada, Izzy, Joe, Kari y Tk están buscándola y no saben aun nada

- Sora… -coloca una mano en la mejilla de la chica mirándola con ternura- sabes que no es bueno para el bebe, seguro que cuando Mimi vuelva te reprenderá por estar preocupándote por ella

- Tai… tienes razón, esperémosla -se refugia en los brazos del castaño, cerrando lentamente sus ojos

- "_espero que estés bien Mimi, todos estamos preocupados, por favor donde estés, vuelve a nosotros_" –piensa el castaño refugiando a su chica en sus brazos su mirada se fija en la ventana

La salida del doctor hace que los dos presentes se acerquen, sin siquiera pedir que le dijera como se encontraba, el anciano les daba algunas indicaciones a los dos jóvenes

- en buena hora kouji te has casado –se dirige hacia el pelinegro- pero debes cuidarla bien, no se ha alimentado bien, y es por ello que su cuerpo está muy cansado, no se que problema tengan, pero si quieren tener hijos lo mejor es que la cuides como es debido

- mi…mi…mi esposa! –exclama este un tanto sorprendido sin dejar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, como era posible que el doctor pensara que esa chica fuera su esposa y para colmo que estuvieran pensando en que quisieran tener hijos

La rubia por su parte ríe al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico, fija su mirada en el doctor que aun seguía hablando, empieza a caminar con el hombre hasta la puerta dándole indicaciones

- si, no se preocupe doctor nosotros nos haremos cargo –confirma la chica con una sonrisa tomando un papel entregando por el anciano, quien sale de la casa despidiéndose de la rubia

Un suspiro escapa de su boca para acercarse al pelinegro, que aun seguía ahí de pie en el pasillo, le da unas leves palmadas sin dejar aun lado la sonrisa- kouji, no es para tanto –prosigue hablar la rubia- lo mejor es que entres, yo iré a comprar las medicinas que el doctor recito –al decir ello empieza a caminar

Al escuchar ello sale de sus pensamientos para afirma con la cabeza, coloca su mano en la perilla de la puerta, lentamente abre la puerta notando que la joven dormía placidamente.

Como era posible que aquel doctor confundiera a esa chica como su esposa, aunque la idea no era del todo mala, pero aun así… negando con la cabeza, tonterías, puras tonterías

- Yamato…

Sus ojos se fijan en la joven que dormía, una vez más ese nombre entre sus sueños, coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de la chica…

**-Flash Back-**

_Corre por los pasillos de aquel lugar tantas personas y ni un rastro del grupo, se detiene ya cansada de tanto buscar y nada de nada. Se sobresalta al sentir como si alguien la observara por detrás, voltea hacia atrás encontrándose con un sorprendido rubio que llevaba en su espalda una guitarra y una mochila _

_- Yamato… -escapa de sus labios el nombre del chico que estaba al frente suyo, baja su mirada con vergüenza- siento el no haber llegado más temprano, solo que… _

_- eso ya no importa –dice el rubio observando a la jovencita que no lo miraba a la cara- Mimi… _

_- suerte –sonríe ella alzando su mirada hacia el rubio y presentarle una de sus mejores sonrisas al ojiazul- _

_El Ishida por su parte suelta la mochila al suelo, para dar pasos más cerca de la castaña y tomarla entre sus brazos, como si no quisiera alejarse de la jovencita_

_Hacia exactamente un año, que había vuelto de los Estados Unidos, y durante todo ese tiempo aun sus sentimientos hacia el rubio aun seguía presentes, por ello intento verlo como un simple amigo, ya que este tenía una relación con amiga Sora. Pero con el tiempo el rubio y ella, tenían una buena comunicación y se habían convertido en los mejores amigos_

_- los demás… y sora? –pregunta la castaña sin querer separase de su mejor amigo_

_- ellos se han ido, les pedí que lo mejor es que volvieran al colegio –responde el rubio sin siquiera separarse de la chica_

_- Sora… -intenta decir algunas palabras, pero es detenida por la voz del chico_

_- termine con ella _

_Sus ojos se abren como platos al conocer la noticia, lentamente se separa de su amigo, que tan tranquilo se lo decía, acaso no le dolía terminar con su mejor amiga y desde que había llegado se veían tan enamorado y ahora_

_- Yamato, no se que decir… -dice ella con una mirada preocupada- _

_- le dije que me gustaba otra persona _

_Se sobresalta sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del rubio con gran asombro y se lo decía así tan tranquilo, desvía su mirada, vaya así que le gustaba otra chica_

_- comprendo –oculta su rostro bajo sus flequillos- supongo que Sora debe sentirse triste, al saber que te gusta otra chica, además… supongo que cuando vuelvas le dirás a esa chica que… te gusta verdad? Yo te apoyo –una media sonrisa se escapa de sus labios _

_- te equivocas –niega el rubio con la cabeza- Sora también se dio cuenta que aun sigue queriendo a ese chico, por eso le deje el camino libre _

_- entiendo… -es su respuesta sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, le dolía esa confesión, aun así, el rubio se iba de gira a otro país- entonces –alza su mirada para verlos a los ojos tenía que ser fuerte para no derramar lagrimas- seguro Sora será feliz con ese chico y tú… serás feliz con esa chica, además… -sin poder seguir las palabras, sus ojos estaba muy abiertos al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos, era tanto la impresión que por unos momentos no responder hasta que lentamente cierra sus ojos respondiendo al beso de su amigo_

_El rubio la atrae más a su cuerpo sin querer separarse más de la chica mientras que entrelaza sus manos en la cabellera rubia del chico disfrutando del beso, era un beso que ambos habían soñado desde el principio, pero como toda escena romántica se termina esta no era la excepción, sin embargo ambos se mantenían aun en contacto sus caras muy cerca del otro sintiendo la respiración del otro mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados _

_- Mimi, esa chica quien me ha robado el corazón, eres tú _

_La castaña por su parte abre sus ojos para mirar al ojiazul que la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, no había ni pasado segundos cuando una pequeña lágrima corre por la mejilla de ella_

_- Yamato… -cierra sus ojos al sentir un suave beso del chico_

_- te amo y quiero pasar contigo mis días –dice el joven cantante abrazando con fuerza a la chica_

_- yo también… te amo –contesta con una inmensa felicidad, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico_

_- quisiera… quisieras ser mi novia? –es la pregunta del rubio sin dejar el rubor en sus mejillas_

_- por supuesto que si… -sonríe ella sin dejar el rubor de sus mejillas- si quiero ser tu novia _

El sonido del teléfono resuena en la casa, hasta que la joven Yagami toma el teléfono, sus ojos se abren un poco

- Mimi! –exclama la chica llamando la atención de su prometido y sus amigos- ¿como estás? ¿Porque no has llamado? Nos tenías preocupados –ataca la chica con preguntas

- pregunta ¿donde está? –es la voz de Tai quien se levanta del sillón acercándose a su hermanita

La castaña por su parte se mantenía en silencio escuchando la voz de su amiga, una afirmación es lo que hace con la cabeza

- kari! Pregunta donde está? Que los chicos y yo vamos a ir a buscarla

- Mimi ¿donde estás? Podemos ir a buscarte, solo da nos la dirección –pide la joven Yagami con una voz de preocupación- mimi… pero… -se detiene escuchando las palabras de su amiga del otro lado de la línea- entiendo, cuídate pero nos volverás a llamar ¿verdad? –esboza una sonrisa- por lo menos estás bien, nos vemos –al decir ello coloca el teléfono en su sitio

- que te dijo? –pregunta el joven rubio mirando a su prometida- ¿donde está? ¿Como se encuentra?

La castaña fija su mirada en los demás con cierta tristeza, para luego esbozar una leve sonrisa intentando no preocuparlos

- ella está bien, además me pidió que la disculparán por haberlo preocupado

- pero ¿donde está? –es la pregunta preocupada de un pelirrojo

- no lo sé –niega la joven con la cabeza

- como que no sabes –frunce el ceño mirando a su hermana menor- vamos kari, tú sabes cuanto nos preocupa

- hermano, no me dijo, lo único que dijo: es que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas, pero cuando menos nos esperemos regresará

- por lo menos está bien –dice alguien aliviado por la noticia, se trataba de la pelirroja que se acerca al castaño- Tai

- Sora… -fija su mirada en su novia un suspira hondo- tienes razón, pero aun así le prometí a Matt que la iba a cuidar y no lo estoy cumpliendo –aprieta con fuerza sus puños, da un pequeño salto al sentir la mano de su chica sobre su puño, fija su mirada en la pelirroja que lo miraba comprensivamente- Sora…

- ella sabe cuidarse mejor que nosotros, Tai –dice ella recargándose en el pecho del castaño-esperemos hasta que regreso

Su mano aun se posaba en el teléfono, mientras tenía la mirada baja se sentía un poco mal de estar alejados de sus amigos

La puerta se abre dejando pasar a una joven rubia que traía una bandeja con comida, fija su mirada en la joven castaña que se mantenía con la mirada baja, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios

- ya hablaste con tus amigos –dice ella colocando la bandeja en una pequeña mesa

- si… -es su simple respuesta sin siquiera mirar a la rubia

- piensas volver? –pregunta esta tomando asiento al lado de la castaña, quién le niega con la cabeza- ya veo… pero por lo menos saben que te encuentras bien –intenta entablar un poco de conversación con la joven, quién le afirma con la cabeza- no te preocupes hablaré con Kouji, para que permita que te quedes más tiempo

La castaña por su parte alza su mirada hacia la joven rubia, quién le muestra una sincera sonrisa, no entendía porque esa chica permitía algo como ello, si después de todo ella era una desconocida para ambos

- no creo que sea buena idea, además seguro ambos quisiera estar solos

- ¿ah? –el comentario había sido algo tan lógico ante lo que la joven pensaba, una risa escapa de su boca, eso si que era divertido

- dije algo… gracioso? –se pregunta confundida ella mirando como la rubia no dejaba de reír

- no… es que… -intenta no reír más pero le hacia gracia el comentario de la chica- solo que… Kouji es mi primo

Queda un poco pasmada ante la sinceridad de la rubia, realmente no se esperaba una respuesta como esa. Aquel hombre era su primo, pero parecían como si se tratara de un matrimonio o fueran novios, esa era la impresión que veía en ellos

- lo… lo siento… -pide ella avergonzada por su torpe comentario

- es comprensible, ya que somos los único en esta casa –sonríe la rubia tomando entre sus manos la bandeja- pero lo mejor es que comas algo, así seguro te recuperaras

- gracias... –agradece ella mirando la bandeja

- tu nombre es?

- Tachikawa, Tachikawa Mimi y el suyo?

- vamos tutéame, ni que fuera vieja –bromea la rubia- Orimoto, Orimoto Izumi, pero mis amigo me llaman Zoe

- gracias por su ayuda

- no hay de que, pero es ha Kouji, quien le debes agradecer, él te encontró –cuenta la chica observando como la chica comía

- el joven… -dice ella dejando de comer para mirar a la rubia- entiendo, cuando termine de comer iré inmediatamente agradecerles

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta –dice repentinamente mirando a la castaña quien le afirma con la cabeza- Kouji me dijo que estabas en el cementarlo cuando te encontró, acaso tus…

La castaña por su parte deja de comer para intenta dar una respuesta sin querer derramar lagrimas- la persona a quien amo, murió no hace días

Silencio total en la habitación, se imaginaba que talvez era sus padres, pero se encontraba equivocada, entonces se trataba de un chico, un golpe muy dura para esa joven

- comprendo… -dice ella notando que la castaña intentaba no llorar a su al frente- si lo deseas puedes desahogarte más que nunca

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, se mantenía en el estudio observando detalladamente cada papel, suspira hondo recargándose en la silla, sus ojos azules oscuros se fijan en el techo, vaya día el suyo, tener que firmar papeles y papeles. Mala idea de tomar este puesto, otro suspiro escapa

El tocar de la puerta llega a sus oídos, un _entra _sale de su boca sin quitar su mirada en el techo

- Kouji deberías descansar, todo el día en el estudio, por Dios! –Dice la rubia acercándose al escritorio de su primo, mientras sostenía en sus manos una bandeja y la colocaba en el escritorio- te he traído algo para que comas

- te lo agradezco Zoe –contesta el pelinegro dejando aun lado su vista en el techo para fijar su mirada en la bandeja- ¿como se encuentra? –pregunta empezando a comer lo que le había hecho su prima

- por lo que veo te interesa mucho –dice co broma la rubia, ocasionando que su primo se atragantará con lo que comía, unas cuantas risas invaden el lugar

- ja-ja-ja –dice en sarcasmo el pelinegro limpiándose la boca- por favor Zoe, dices puras tonterías como me va interesar alguien como esa chica

- que tiene, si es muy hermosa, además… -se mirada se opaca un poco al recordar la historia de la castaña

- además? –frunce el ceño mirando a su primo

- kouji! Por favor! –pide ella uniendo sus dos manos como suplicas ante el pelinegro

El pelinegro vuelve a fruncir el ceño, esas manos como suplica, se trata que su prima iba pedir algo talvez riesgoso y no era para nada bueno ello, deja aun lado su comida cruzando sus brazos para mirar a la rubia

- ahora, ¿que quieres?

Lo dice de mala gana conociendo a esa rubia de ojos azules, cuando se le venía algo en la mente siempre intentaba convencerlo

- pues verás… -deja de suplicar- pasa que… -empieza hablar con el pelinegro sobre la chica que estaba hospedad en la casa

Casi media hora había pasado, el pelinegro se mantenía en silencio, mientras que la rubia tenía una mirada suplicante ante su primo. Un suspiro escapa de su boca, porque siempre se dejaba convencer

- está bien –dice el pelinegro resignado- no entiendo porque siempre me dejo convencer por ti

- por eso eres mi primo favorito –dice la rubia halándole los cachetes al pelinegro

- zoe! Ya no soy un niño! –se queja el pelinegro tocándose sus mejillas con dolor- rayos! Odio cuanto me haces eso… -sin dejar de sobarse- imagino que está…

- duerme –es la respuesta de la rubia- se desahogo conmigo, estoy segura que eso le hizo bien

- ya –desvía su mirada hacia la ventana- bueno, lo mejor es que siga con mi trabajo

- bien, ya se que me estás echando –dice la rubia tomando la bandeja para caminar hasta la puerta- kouji

- uhm?

- espero que ambos se hagan muy buenos amigos, yo se que tu comprendes en como ella siente en estos momentos, verdad?

Una vez más el silencio invadía el lugar, su prima había salido dejándolo como siempre algo pensativo, deja escapar un suspiro de su boca bajando su mirada en los papeles, tenía mucha razón, después de todo el comprendía como esa chica se sentía, talvez por ello la había dejado quedarse en su casa o al menos eso creía…


	5. Cap 5

**Disculpe mi gran demora ya saben como he estado ocupadísima y solo actualizo algunos de mis fics, pero eso no quiere decir que deje morír este fic. Después de todo es de una de mis parejas favoritas XD**

S u mirada se centraba en los jardines donde se encontraba cierta joven de largos cabellos castaños, tez clara y ojos mieles, que conversaba amigable con cierta rubia de ojos azulados.

Sus azulados ojos se desvían hacia su escritorio donde un periódico yacía abierto, dando informes sobre aquel acontecimiento de que un famoso cantante había muerto por un accidente automovilístico, tras las información de su prima, se trataba del prometido de esa joven, ya que también se hablaba que aquel cantante iba a casarse.

Suspiro. Ni que ello le importara en realidad. Toma asiento en su sillón, debía ponerse al pendiente a todo lo relacionado con su trabajo. Observa detenidamente el papel que portaba en sus manos releyéndolo una y otra vez, más había algo que le inquietaba, ¡maldición! ¿Qué le pasaba? Si solo había sido un simple encuentro con esa chica. Recarga su espalda en su silla para fijar su atención en el techo.

_Caminaba por los pasillos de su mansión hacia su oficina con pasos firmes y rostro inexpresivo, cuando de pronto una puerta se abre para hacer presencia a cierta joven cuyos cabellos castaños largos y ojos marrones hace presencia frente suyo. _

_-a… lo siento –se disculpa ella con la mirada baja_

_Sin inmutarse en contestar solo la mirada de reojo para seguir avanzando._

_- espere!_

_Escucha como la joven lo llama, se detiene sin voltear a mirarla._

_-yo…_

_Tanto le costaba decirle algo. Frunce el ceño, no tenía tiempo para perderlo en a avanzar hasta que se detiene una vez más, sus ojos se abren al sentir un agarre en su muñeca izquierda. ¡¿Que rayos? Pero como se atrevía a tocarlo, voltea rápidamente a fijar su mirada en la causante. Sus ojos se abren un poco más al ver que esta afloja el agarre y tenía la mirada fija hacia el suelo_

_- lo siento –se disculpa ella con una voz tímida- solo quería agradecerle por el haberme dejado quedar en su casa –comenta ella alzando su vista esbozando una leve sonrisa en su rostro- muchas gracias –agradece haciendo una reverencia educadamente_

_- no es nada –contesta con esa sequedad por alguna razón esa sonrisa sincera había logrado sacarle algunas palabras- a quien debes agradecerle es a mi prima, ella me pidió ese favor _

_- aún así –contesta la castaña con la mirada fija en él- le agradezco extiende su mano como respuesta de agradecer_

_Sus ojos azules se enfocaban en la chica para luego bajar su mirada y ver la mano extendida duda por unos momentos hasta que decide responder de la misma forma apretando su mano con la de la joven, podía sentir la mano de ella algo fría. Aunque ocultase su estado físico se notaba que ella aun no lograba superar nada y era porque había pasado poco tiempo. _

"_Espero que ambos se hagan muy buenos amigos , yo se que tú, comprendes como ella se siente en estos momentos verdad?"_

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente, tonta Zoe, en lo que lo metía.

- Kouji!

Repentinamente la voz de su prima lo saca de sus pensamientos, quién abre la puerta para entrar acompañada por la castaña

- Zoe, te he dicho que no entres de esa forma –regaña a la rubia seriamente

- si ya lo sé –dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa- oye nada más he venido para informarte que me voy con Mimi a casa de Takuya, ya sé que como nunca asistes a nuestros encuentros, le pedí a Mimi que me acompañará, así les presentaré a los demás –dice muy emocionada- así se distraerá mucho más…-esto último lo dice en susurro solo para el pelioscuro- y conociendo a los chicos

El pelioscuro se levanta de su puesto repentinamente.

- yo iré con ustedes –anuncia este dejando aun lado su trabajo

- ¿que? –dice la rubia confusa- estás bien –dice está tocando la frente de su primo

- muy graciosa –se para la mano de su prima con la de la rubia

- es la primera vez en años que asistes! –dice alarmada la rubia- esto significa que el mundo se va a acabar, por dios Mimi, huyamos a salvar nuestras vidas

El pelioscuro frunce el ceño, mientras que la castaña solo ríe a lo bajo.

- no ¿enserio? –dice la rubia de brazos cruzados- que te traes tú

- nada –simple respuesta del pelioscuro- acaso es un delito ir

- no pero…-dice la rubia- de seguro los extraterrestre han cambiado a mi primo

Rodea sus ojos, su prima sí que era dramática para todo cuando el acudía en aceptar acompañarla a cualquier lado, pero claro menos ir de compras, porque era una tortura total.

- muy bien –dice la rubia entusiasmada- entonces, vamos juntos los tres entonces! –exclama muy feliz para tomar del brazo izquierdo a su primo y el derecho a la castaña- de seguro nos divertiremos

Ambos chicos que son guiados por la rubia se miran de reojo para esbozar levemente una sonrisa en sus labios, el ánimo de Zoe los contagiaba por alguna razón.

La puerta de aquel lugar se abre dejando ver a cierto castaño de ojos del mismo color que sonríe al ver a unos conocidos para él.

- Zoe! –exclama el anfitrión con una gran sonrisa- bienvenida–dicho eso se acerca a la rubia para brindarle un beso

- cofcofcof oye idiota no están solos –agrega el pelioscuro con un gesto desagradable- y alejate de mi prima

- no has cambiado en nada koujim sigue siendo tan ogro como siempre –comenta el Castaño con burla

- cierra la boca, sino quieres que te estampe estes amigo en tu rostro –responde el pelioscuro enseñando su puño

La castaña por su parte observa la escena, esto le hacía recordar los momentos en que Tai y…

- Matt…-baja su mirada con tristeza ¿Por qué estaba aquí? No era momento de divertirse o…

- Mimi!

Se sobresalta para alzar su vista hacia al frente encontrándose con la mirada de los otros restantes.

- si? –intenta actuar natural

- mira te presento a mi novio, su nombre es Takuya Kanbara –presenta la rubia al chico

- mucho gusto-se presenta el chico con una gran sonrisa

- igualmente Mimi Tachikawa –se presenta la castaña al chico

- realmente Zoe tiene razón, eres muy hermosa –comenta el chico abiertamente- jejeje de seguro los chicos se fascinarán

- pretendes dejarnos aquí o que idiota –interrumpe Kouji con mirada inquisidora hacia Takuya

- si no te conociera, pensaría que mi comentario te molesto, pero es claro que no –echa broma el castaño para empezar a reír a carcajadas

El pelioscuro ya estaba preparando el puño para incertarselo al castaño.

- adelante –dice el chico para sus invitados- Mimi estás en casa vale?

- muchas gracias –agradece la castaña entrando acompañada por su amiga y detrás de ellos el pelioscuro

Dentro de la casa se encontraba un grupo de chicos ríendo entre ellos y haciéndose relajos.

- hey! Pero miren quienes han llegado –anuncia cierto chico de cabellos chocolatosos- Zoe querida

- hola JP –saluda la rubia abrazando al chico

- hey no te pases gordo –bromea Takuya- recuerda que es mi novia

- ah! Cállate flaco –contesta el chico dándole un golpe en la cabeza al castaño

- oh… Kouji que bueno verte –habla otro jovencito menores que los demás

- que tal Tommy –saluda el pelinegro alzando su mano como respuesta de saludo

- es increíble verte por acá –opina otra persona cuyos orbes celeste se fijan en el pelioscuro-

- eso mismo le dije Ryo –dice la rubia empezando a reír- oh si chicos –dice la chica hacia todos los restantes- les presento a Mimi Tachikawa, imagino que Takuya les platico algo con respecto de que tengo una nueva amiga

- mucho gusto a todos –saluda la castaña al resto del grupo que se le queda mirando

- ah, es muy mona –opina una chica que se le acerca para tomarle la mano- Kato Juri, takato ven a presentarte

Cierto chico de cabellos castaños de ojos rojizos se acerca para presentarse amigablemente.

- bienvenida Mimi –dice el chico muy amigable- espero te la pases bien en esta fiesta

Poco a poco los restantes del grupo se le acerca a la castaña para presentarse con ella y hacer unas cuantas bromas sacando a la chica unas cuantas sonrisas en su rostro.

- así que esa es la chica que Zoe del que nos hablo

El pelioscuro que estaba recargado en la pared observando todo movimiento del grupo con la castaña no dejaba de mirar para luego desviar unos momentos hacia un lado encontrándose con una joven rubia de ojos celestes y de mirada inexpresiva

- si –contesta con simpleza el chico cruzando sus brazos

- supongo que solo has venido para protegerla de esos tontos –comenta la chica como si nada recostándose en la pared

- por supuesto que…

- no hace falta que me respondas lo veo en tus ojos –comenta la chica con un aire de tranquilidad

Frunce el ceño.

- la miras mucho Kouji, a parte de que no quitas tu mirada en ella –agrega con tono misterioso la joven- ¿interesante no? Como logra sonreír después de haber perdido a alguien importante en su vida

- que ahora eres psíquica o psicóloga –dice el chico con sarcasmo ante la joven

- tonto! Sabes que estoy estudiando eso –responde la chica como si nada

- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, si quieres que ella sea tu paciente, pues pídeselo para que te diga como se siente –dice el pelioscuro con tono altanero

- sería una buena idea –contesta la rubia- pero me importa más estudiarte a ti

Arruga su frente.

- Alice…

- ¿uhm?

- estás loca –contesta directo el pelioscuro- no sé cual es tu obsesión conmigo, pero ya te he dicho que…

- lo sé –responde la rubia- pero ahora me está interesando más lo que estaba apunto de suceder

Cara de frustración, quién entendía a esa chica, que tenía un rostro del terror, era bonita si, pero siempre se mostraba peor que él sin muestra de emociones, como si fuera una muñeca andante, ya que siempre vestía de negro como si velara un alma en pena o algo por el estilo.

La hacía acordarse cuando se reunía con sus amigos. Sus amigos… ¿cómo estarían todos? De seguro muchos preocupados, más sabia que ellos esperarían hasta su regreso como hace tiempo atrás lo habían hecho, sobre todo él.

Había decidido salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Cubre su rostro con sus flequillos de adelante posando sus manos en el muro del balcón. Aunque quería dejar todo en el olvido, no podía , era tan doloroso no tenerlo junto a ella, muerde su labio inferior.

- Yamato…-susurra a lo bajo apretando con fuerza sus puños- por favor… -lagrimas empiezan a recorrer sus mejillas-

- crees que a él le gustaría verte de esa forma

Sus ojos brillosos se abren al escuchar una voz detrás suyo, voltea hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada seria de cierto pelioscuro

Desvía su mirada a otro punto para no ver al pelioscuro.

Suspiro por parte de Kouji.

- se que es difícil –dice este dando unos pasos al frente y colocarse al lado de la castaña- pero debes lograr avanzar poco a poco

Silencio por parte de la castaña.

- si quieres regresamos a la casa –dice el pelioscuro con un tono más sereno

- no hace falta –es la respuesta baja de la chica, que se seca sus lágrimas- yo estoy bien, además…

- ven conmigo!

Sin pensarlo y sin saber porque toma de la mano a la castaña para llevarla aun lugar mejor, sin siquiera despedirse de nadie sale de la casa de su amigo.

La única capaz de poder haber visto la escena había sido Alice, quién esboza una leve sonrisa para luego fijar su atención en el resto del grupo.

El silencio era algo incomodo para ambos, ya que en el trascurso de ida Zoe se la pasaba hablando como si se tratará de una cotorra sobre todo tipo de conversación.

- no quería hacerlo salir de la fiesta de sus amigos –dice por primera vez la castaña con la mirada hacia la ventana observando el cielo nocturno

- yo también quería irme –contesta tan simple el pelioscuro sin quitar su vista hacia al frente- no me gustan las fiestas

Se sobresaltan abriendo un poco sus ojos, esas mismas palabras él las decía, siempre evitaba ir a las fiestas de los chicos, por ello, ella siempre le rogaba y él siempre la complacía yendo a ellas.

Baja su mirada apretando con fuerzas sus puños.

Al parecer su comentario había dado un efecto en ella, aprieta el volante con más fuerza y su mirada se torna más seria.

Silencio en el transcurso del recorrido en el auto, hasta que el peli oscuro decide detenerse frente a un mirador, donde podía verse a simple vista la ciudad.

Toma la iniciativa para bajar del auto, seguida de él, la castaña sale con mirada baja para alzar lentamente su vista hacia al frente.

Se recarga en su auto de brazos cruzados mirando hacia al frente el paisaje.

- joven Kouji…

- llamamé Kouji, tengo entendido que era tu prometido no es asi? –dice este tan directo sin quitar su vista hacia al frente

- si –respuesta monótona de la chica

- duele mucho perder a una persona importante en tu vida –comenta el chico con tono indiferente

- usted a…-dice la castaña mirando al chico

El chico por su parte no dice nada.

- entiendo –contesta la castaña bajando la mirada

- siempre vengo a este lugar –dice el chico dejando a un lado esa frialdad por alguna razón- para relajarme es mi lugar favorito

La castaña por su parte vuelve alzar su vista hacia el chico, acaso… pero ¿Por qué? Esboza una leve sonrisa, entonces el pelioscuro estaba preocupada por ella, aunque no pareciese

- yo…-habla ella mirando al chico

El pelioscuro por su parte fija su atención a la castaña.

- lo extraño! –se sincera ella sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas- lo siento…-se disculpa siempre era lo mismo, en ello no cambiaba, siempre tan llorona- me gustaría tener su fortaleza pero-se tapa la boca, para negar con la cabeza sin dejar de derramar lágrimas

- Mimi…-por primera vez llama a la chica

La chica lo mira con necesidad de que alguien la ayudase, más sabía que nadie podía hacerlo.

- Yamato –escapa de los labios de la chica, las piernas le fallan cayendo al suelo

En un impulso de él, se acerca a la chica arrodillándose frente a ella para ver si estaba bien.

- Mimi…

La chica por su parte coloca una de sus manos en los brazos del chico.

- lo siento –se disculpa ella

El ojiazul por su parte sin saber porque, la atrae hacia sus brazos para acurrucarla.

- yo no quería que eso pasará –dice ella- si hubiese insistido en ir a buscarlo, él estuviera con nosotros, yo…

- no es tú culpa –dice el pelinegro tratando de reconfortarla-

La castaña por su parte esconde su rostro en la camisa blanca del chico sin dejar de sollozar.

- Yamato…

Le dolía verla de esa forma al pelioscuro, y es que de pronto esa joven se había vuelto derrumbar frente suyo, iba ser un proceso muy difícil para ella tener que lidiar de ahora en adelante a estar sola, sin embargo…

- no estás sola –comenta el pelioscuro- yo te ayudaré a superarlo –comenta el chico con una voz segura sin dejar de abrazarla, después de todo el entendía como se sentía perder alguien importante en la vida


	6. Cap 6

_Sus ojos se abren lentamente al sentirse refugiada en los brazos del chico que al parecer la llevaba hasta su cuarto, notando que ya estaban en la mansión, al parecer se había quedado rendida bajo el sueño después de sincerarse por completo con él chico. _

_Sin saber que decir ante ello, se apena considerablemente al ver que el chico tuvo que cargarla_

_- oh… disculpe_

_El pelioscuro que estaba caminando por las escaleras baja su mirada por unos momentos hacia la chica notando que esta se encontraba ya despierta y al aparecer avergonzada por algo_

_- puede bajarme_

_Por alguna razón no quería hacerlo, más no podía expresarlo abiertamente, sin decir nada baja la chica de sus brazos. _

_- perdóneme –hace una inclinación hacia frente del chico- no era mi intención, yo… -no sabía que decir- aún así gracia spor todo –agradece repentinamente- sé que le debo mucho, si pudiese hacer algo por usted, yo… _

_El pelioscuro por su parte observa por unos momentos a la chica ante su forma de ser, sin darse cuenta sonríe levemente sin que se le note_

_- entonces…_

_La chica alza la vista hacia el muchacho que se mostraba serio._

_- si puedes hacer algo por mí _

_La ojicafé mira al chico que sin darse cuenta, por alguna razón internamente se reprendía por aquello_

_- joven… digo Kouji_

_Ni que fuera tan difícil. _

_- quiero que salgas conmigo_

_Los ojos de la castaña se abren de par en par, una… ¿cita?_

_- no lo tomes como una cita, ni nada por el estilo –agrega el chico con mirada hacia otro lado- solo que me he dado cuenta que aunque Zoe trata de sacarte a cualquier lado, tú se lo niegas –comenta tranquilamente cruzando sus brazos- no soy quién, pero me gustaría sacarte esta vez, si me das la oportunidad, sé que…_

_- si!_

_Los ojos del ojiazul se abren un poco al escuchar la afirmación de la chica, para fijar su atención en ella_

_Una sonrisa aparece en los labios de la castaña, realmente aquel chico era muy considerable por querer ayudarla en superar la perdida de Yamato, y se notaba que empezaba hacerlo de tal forma, y se lo agradecía en el fondo_

Miraba atento el periódico hasta que baja un poco el artículo para encontrarse con una cara sonriente, frunce el ceño al ver la sonrisa tonta de su prima, frente suyo

- ahora ¿que deseas Zoe? –pregunta directo él, dejando de leer para prestarle atención a la rubia

- porque piensas que te vine a pedir algo –dice la rubia tomando asiento en el otro puesto frente a su primo

Frunce el ceño

Una carcajada sale de la chica al ver la reacción del chico hasta que...

- porque no me avisaste que te ibas con Mimi –comenta la rubia colocando sus dos brazos sobre el escritorio y con una sonrisa se muestra delante de él

Detestaba cuando su prima se ponía de esa forma.

- te vi muy ocupada –abre un cajón que estaba a su lado para rebuscar cualquiera cosa al ver la mirada inquisidora de su prima, conociéndola

- dime que querías estar a sola con ella –dice la chica dando al clavo o talvez eso creía

- de donde sacas esas ideas absurdas –dice con ese tono frívolo hacia la rubia

- está bien, lo que tú digas –dicho eso recuesta su espalda en el respaldar de la silla

Vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

- al menos me alegra saber que estás empezando a relacionarte con Mimi –sonríe alegremente la rubia mirando de reojo al pelioscuro, que logra actuar de lo más normal ante su forma seria de ser- pero más me gustaría que ambos tuvieran una relación como amigos –dicho eso se levanta de la silla- a hoy saldré con Takuya a Hokkaido, vamos a visitar a su abuelo y como es un largo viaje, me quedaré por dos días vendré el lunes

- de acuerdo –afirma el pelioscuro secamente- pero ten mucho cuidado con ese tonto

- jejeje siempre es lo mismo, tu sabes que Takuya es un amor –comenta la rubia sonrientemente

Arruga la frente ante su comentario, gira sus ojos grave error para que hablo y aquí comenzaba su prima hablar de su mejor amigo de las buenas cualidades que poseía, como si no lo conociera a la perfección

- aja, que no tenías que irte –recuerda el pelioscuro mirando a la rubia

- me estás echando minamoto! –exclama ofendida la rubia con sus manos en sus caderas y mirando enojada a su primo

- por supuesto que no –responde el pelioscuro simple- solo que te conozco y te gusta hacer mucho esperar al pobre de Takuya, yo tú mejor me alisto antes de que llegue…

El sonido del timbre de la puerta se escucha

- te lo dije –comenta satisfactorio el pelioscuro

- oh, por Dios! –exclama la rubia- taku ha venido muy temprano! –dicho eso sale de la oficina

Suspiro por parte del peli oscuro ya acostumbrado de su prima.

Parpadeaba varias veces al ver las recomendaciones de la rubia sin dejar de hablar, eso le hacía recordar a su amiga Yolei, esboza una sonrisa en sus labios

- ya basta ni que fuéramos unos niños –agrega el pelioscuro empujando a su prima hacia la puerta acompañado por un Takuya que tomaba la maleta de su novia

Fuera del lugar.

- espero no te aburras estando sola con Kouji –bromea el castaño- además conociéndolo, de seguro cuando regrese Zoe, ya no estes aquí

- Takuya! –exclama la rubia acercándose a su novio para halarle de las orejas-no hagas caso Mimi –dice la rubio acercándose a la castaña para tomar las manos de está- tú me esperaras y no te irás ¿verdad?

La castaña por su parte esboza una leve sonrisa, realmente estaba pensando ya irse, más lo dicho de la rubia hace que se rehusé ante ello

- si, no te preocupes estaré aquí –asegura la castaña con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- enserio, Que bien! –agrega feliz la rubia- les traeré algo de Hokkaido–dicho eso se acerca a su primo para darle un abrazo- cuídala por favor –esto último lo dice solo para el chico

Solo una afirmación de cabeza es la respuesta de Kouji

- cuídate tú también –dice el chico con su semblante tranquilo- hey! Tú

- tengo nombre sabias –responde el castaño recargado en el auto- no tienes que decirlo –esboza una sonrisa-

El pelioscuro por su parte esboza una leve sonrisa.

Esa escena le hacía recordar cuando de viaje se iban solo ella y Yamato, siempre siendo Taichi el que tomaba el papel de hermano mayor en pedirle que la cuidara, ya que si le pasaba algo no iba quedar nada vivo del rubio

Observan el auto arranca alejándose por completo de la vivienda. El pelioscuro deja escapar un suspiro cuando estaba apunto de decir algo…

- esto…-habla la castaña con la mirada hacia al frente- si le apetece puedo encargarme de la comida –dice la chica fijando su vista en Kouji

Frunce el ceño. Detestaba que le hablará de usted, otro suspiro escapa de él, sería bueno probar la comida de la chica, pero ya tenía planes

- pienso que lo mejor sería salir a comer –dice este como si nada entrando al hogar

La castaña por su parte sigue al pelioscuro dentro del lugar para seguirlo con la mirada

- ¿te parece? –pregunta el pelioscuro mirando de reojo a la castaña, quién simplemente le afirma con la cabeza- entonces… te parece si en quince minutos salimos –dicho eso se retira dejando sola a la chica

Se queda por unos momentos en el mismo sitio pensativamente. había hecho bien quedarse en la casa a solas con un chico, baja su mirada era claro que si sus amigos se enterarán que estaba en una casa ajena y con un chico de seguro no les agradaría nada de ello, ya que no hacía semanas su prometido había muerto y por ende…

El silencio se hacía presente dentro del auto. Sus ojos mieles estaban fijos en la ventana tan perdida que ni cuenta se da que su acompañante la observaba cada momento que podía tal vez con intenciones de hablarle, más el no era de dar inicio a una conversación mucho menos cuando desconocía a la persona que estaba a su lado solo sabía lo principal pero de su vida en realidad lo desconocía

- puedo saber… ¿a que te dedicas? –pregunta sorpresiva y repentina del mismo chico

Silencio por unos momentos para que la castaña fije su vista hacia el muchacho y con una voz pacigua responda

- en realidad…-comenta la chica algo tímida- estudio en la Universidad gastronomía

- ya veo –dice el chico sin quitar su vista al frente-

- pero antes de lo sucedido –recuerda la chica con una sonrisa amarga- trabajaba con mi mejor amiga en una florería, mientras me dedicaba en mis estudios –baja su mirada- aunque he perdido un mes…

- no es tarde para recobrar lo perdido

Alza su mirada algo sorprendida para ver al chico que simplemente le mira de reojo por unos momentos para sonreírle sorpresivamente aunque era un momento único para ambos

- tiene razón –agrega ella con una sonrisa más cálida y sincera hacia el chico

El ambiente hasta cierto restaurante se encontraba más pasivo y armonioso. Dentro del lugar y alejados de las personas que al ver al reconocido chico observan de reojo a su acompañante inquietaba mucho a la castaña que simplemente mantenía su mirada en el suelo hasta ingresar en la mesa principal en donde al parecer uno de los meseros conocía perfectamente al joven

Observaba cada platillo y el costo de este en realidad, no era de mucho apetito y más si alguien que no tenía mucho por conocerlo para dedicarse en pedir algo tan caro y gustoso.

Aunque lo mismo lo hacía cuando Yamato la llevaba a restaurantes caros pero ella se negaba en pedir algo tan costoso, aunque el siempre le decía que el pagaría todo solo para que ella disfrutase del momento con él, pero ella siempre le respondía con que mejor era ir a un lugar menos costos y ahí empezaba una tonta discusión entre ellos ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de nuevo?

- disculpe…-habla ella con un dolor en la garganta- necesito ir al baño

El chico que estaba con la vista en el menú alza su mirada y abre lentamente sus ojos al ver los ojos triste de la joven que simplemente intenta mantenerse fuerte observa que se levanta rápidamente para pedirle a un mesero la ubicación del baño

Coloca el menú en la mesa para recargarse en el respaldar y mirar el techo al parecer algo había ocasionado que la castaña se pusiera muy triste y volviera recordarlo una vez más, cierra lentamente sus ojos por unos instantes ¿Qué debía hacer? Abre sus ojos rápidamente

Sus ojo yacían algo rojizos no sabia cuanto tiempo estaba dentro del baño pero al entrar en el una vez más se había desplomado en lagrimas al volver recordar las escenas que había vivido con Yamato

Aprieta sus puños cerrando sus ojos con fuerza intentando controlarse abre el grifo para echarse algo de agua en el rostro y ver como las lagrimas se perdían con el agua al echárselo en el rostro

- todo está bien Mimi

Agrega ella para asimismo intentando mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios sin embargo esa sonrisa era más falsa que nunca, después de todo esa Mimi alegre y radiante se había perdido más que nunca en lo más profundo de la oscuridad al perder la persona más importante de su vida

Sus ojos azules permanecían perdidos fuera de la ventana hasta que la presencia de la chica es lo que lo saca de sus pensamientos y escucha un: disculpa mi demora, sin decir nada se levanta de su puesto para ser visto por la castaña que también se levanta algo asustada

- prefiero mejor comer en otro lugar –dicho eso empieza a caminar dejando a una castaña muy confundida que simplemente lo sigue en silencio

Aunque había personas que iba y venía dentro de aquel parque. Ambos permanecían tranquilamente comiendo una comida corriente papas fritas, hamburguesas y unos refrescos al parecer el peli oscuro lo estaba disfrutando más que la de ojos mieles que lo mira de reojo al sorprendido como si se tratase de un niño que probaba algo nuevo, aunque eso era algo normal, ya que al ver la forma de vivir de los primos podía decirse que muy pocas veces eran de salir fuera de su status social

Y por primera vez después de días se podía escuchar la risa que parecía sonarle como un canto hermoso para el chico que mira rápidamente a la castaña que no dejaba de reír ¿Qué le parecía gracioso?

- lo lamento –dice la castaña siendo vista por el chico- es que parece como un niño –agrega muy directa

La tonalidad de su rostro era sumamente rojiza y desvía su vista a otro punto tenía mucho tiempo que nadie lo ponía de esa forma

- lo-lo lamento –pide vergonzosamente la chica para bajar su vista al suelo

- está bien –dice este volviendo su vista más relajante- es que hace mucho que no probaba está clase de comida, bueno si es que se le puede decir comida –agrega el chico con el ceño fruncido observando la mitad de la hamburguesa como si estuviese hablando con ello

Aquello le había sonado muy sincero y muy tierno a la vez para ver al chico y sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban acercándose al rostro de este y por inercia propia le limpia un poco la mejilla

El acto había dejado un poco descolocado al chico al sentir la suave mano de la joven que simplemente con brusco movimiento retira su mano y baja su mirada para pedirle disculpas

- está bien –en realidad le había gustado tal acción, aunque lo disimulaba lo más natural posible- ya terminaste

Negación por parte de la castaña que da inicio a comer lo que le faltaba, mientras que el pelinegro simplemente mira a otro punto en realidad ese acercamiento había causado extrañas sensaciones a su persona

Caminando en silencio y en un ambiente sumamente tranquilo donde podía verse a los niños disfrutar aquel verano, ambos permanecían perdidos con las vista en otros puntos más aunque parecía que no la pasaban bien, si la estaba pasando

Al frente de ellos un pequeño cae repentinamente para empezar a llorar a todo pulmón, ante ello la castaña se acerca al pequeño para hacerlo reír tratando de animarlo, como si se tratar de una madre

- está bien, sé que eres un niño muy fuerte –agrega con una sonrisa en sus labios- vamos todo está bien –ofrece la mano para levantarlo

El pequeño solloza levemente para levantarse con ayuda de la mujer y alzar su vista para sonreírle y agradecerle con un beso en la mejilla a la castaña, ante ello el pelioscuro sonríe levemente, se podía apreciar que la castaña se iba a convertir en una buena madre ante todo, nota como la mujer se despide del pequeño y le sonríe de una manera especial

- me recuerda a minako –susurra la castaña recordando al hijo de Yolei y Ken

- ¿quién es minako? –curioso y no sabía porque esa actitud repentina había logrado hacer esa pregunta, ante ello desvía la mirada- olvídalo

- es la hija de una amiga mía –contesta la castaña con la vista en los niños- es como una sobrina para mí –responde con una sonrisa

- ya…-sin más que decir desvia otra vez su vista a otro punto

La castaña fija su atención en el joven esa actitud le parecía como si fuera la de su difunto prometido, pero había algo distinto en ello no sabía qué, pero le gustaba esa forma de ser de aquel chico que se preocupaba pero no lo demostraba muy abiertamente hacia ella

- gracias

Sus ojos se abren por completo para mirar a la de ojos mieles que le muestra una sincera sonrisa muy distinta a las otra, esta sonrisa era muy especial haciendo que sus mejillas se muestren algo carmesí

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? –pregunta confundido pero con ese tono neutral en su voz intentando no mostrar cualquier tipo de emociones

- por todo –responde la castaña muy agradecida para acercarse al joven y por inercia propia propinarle un beso en la mejilla

Ante ello cierra un poco sus ojos al sentir el tibio beso en su mejilla pero rápidamente los abre al ver que la castaña se separa de él inmediatamente para sonreírle

Sus ojos estaba fijos fuera de la ventana observando aquel cielo nocturno sentado en su silla principal dentro de su estudio en sus manos un vaso contenido con algo de licor era lo que tenía en esos momentos hace varias horas que habían regresado y se había encerrado directamente al estudio sin más que decir

En realidad se sentía sumamente extraño al recordar la forma en que la chica le había dado las gracias, sin saber qué hacer ante ello había optado en callar y pedirle que regresarán inmediatamente a la mansión, luego de ello horas sin verla

Suspiro. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si solo se trataba de alguien que apenas conocía, pero era como si la conociese de toda una vida y esas intenciones de querer protegerla era lo que en realidad necesitaba hacer ¿quién era en realidad Mimi Tachikawa para él? Ya que desde la primera vez había removido sus sentimientos extrañamente.

Disculpe mi enorme demora, pero sigo viva XD y con este nuevo capítulo. A los que me dejaron review muchísimas gracias. Feliz Año Nuevo aunque sea tarde XD


	7. Cap7

A pesar del tiempo aun seguían reuniéndose como era debido y aunque había pasado completamente unos años. Todos seguían en contacto con la más querida del grupo, quién por causas conocidas y mayores había decidido emprender viaje de regreso a los Estados Unidos. Aunque al principio a la mayoría le parecía triste tener que volver a despedirse de su amiga era comprensible, ya que necesitaba tiempo para intentar arreglar su vida personal y emocional.

Tres largos años habían pasado por completo donde los cambios no se hacían esperar en el grupo, pero aun así a través del tiempo todos seguían siendo los mismo.

Entre el gentío de personas que esperaban. Una pareja conformada por una linda castaña de cabellos largos hasta los hombros y ojos café observaba fijamente el salir del grupo de pasajeros, que llegaban de otros países acompañada por un atractivo rubio de ojos azules que sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos más la familiaridad de ambos los poseía el pequeño

- ¿a que hora te dijo que iba a llegar? –pregunta la mujer de cabellos castaños fijando su vista hacia su marido

- no te preocupes llegará –agrega el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios

Ante ello a lo lejos se visualiza una joven de unos veintitrés años de edad que con una maleta en su hombro caminaba con pasos lentos y miraba hacia un grupo de personas reconociendo inmediatamente a esas dos personas queridas, esboza una sonrisa muy feliz después de mucho volver a verlos

- Mimi!

La joven nombrada alza su mano para acercársele a los dos jóvenes padres para recibir un fuerte abrazo de la misma castaña que se notaba que estaba muy feliz de volver a verla

- hola chicos –agrega con un tono agradable la castaña para abrazar a su amiga- los extrañe mucho –agrega muy dulcemente para separarse de su amiga y mirar al muchacho que da un paso al frente- Tk

- mimi…-susurra el rubio mirando a la castaña- bienvenida –agrega este para darle su hijo a su esposa para brindarle un abrazo mucho más fuerte que la primera- te he extrañado mucho hermanita

- yo también –responde la joven castaña con una sonrisa, después de tanto seguían siendo ese muchacho con un cálido abrazo- te extrañe mucho hermanito –muerde su labio inferior intentando reprimir sus lagrimas para separarse y sonreírles a la pareja- oh vaya –agrega notando al pequeño en brazos de la joven castaña- asi que este es el pequeño Yamato –agrega con un tono muy tranquilo

- asi es –agrega Takeru con una sonrisa en sus labios- mimi…

- está bien –sonríe la castaña sabiendo lo que quería decirle su hermanito- ahora más que nunca necesito un buen baño y algo de comer –agrega tocándose su estomago

Dicho eso la pareja sonríe para dar inicio de regreso a la ciudad. Dentro de un restaurante la castaña comentaba sus anécdotas durante el tiempo que estuvo en Estados Unidos y acerca lo mucho que le había ido bien con un programa de cocina que le había ofrecido una televisora durante casi un año y medio

- entonces kari y yo podremos probar tus deliciosos platillos –agrega el rubio muy interesado

- cuando quieran –agrega la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios

- por cierto Mimi –habla la joven Takaishi- ¿adonde te quedarás?

En realidad no había pensado en ello para quedar meditando por unos momentos y probar algo de su comida japonesa para luego mirar a la pareja

- no se preocupes –agrega con una sonrisa- pensaba en alojarme en el departamento que teníamos Matt y yo

Ambos jóvenes padres se miran preocupados para mirar a su amiga que solo les sonreía como si no le afectase nada en esos momentos

- quiten esas caras –dice la chica- lo he superado –agrega muy segura de si misma-

- pero si quieres puedes quedarte en nuestra casa –agrega Hikari para nada convencida de querer que su amiga se quedase en aquel departamente

- no te preocupes Kari –habla la castaña- Takeru y tu ya tiene una familia, y en realidad no me sentiría bien si estoy conviviendo con ustedes, por eso he decidido que lo mejor es usar el departamento

- pero…

- nada de peros –interrumpe la castaña al rubio- ya lo decidí, así que ustedes solo se deben preocupar por ese pequeño –agrega con mirada en el pequeño rubio que estaba sentado en una silla para bebe y jugaba con la comida, esboza una sonrisa en sus labios

Habían optado por reunir al resto al día siguiente en casa de ellos y así darle una bienvenida como se debía a la castaña, quién solo pudo darle aviso al rubio y sin pensarlo decidió en ir a buscarla acompañada por su esposa.

Luego del aquel almuerzo había sido llevada inmediatamente al departamento queriendo pedirles que sola podía con el arreglo de su vivienda y sin necesidad que se quedarán

Al abrir la puerta observa todo el departamento a oscuras para cerrar la puerta detrás de si y ver que todo estaba completamente envueltos con sabanas blancas, en realidad nada había cambiado durante esos tres largos años y ahora que volvía debía hacer una limpieza general, por supuesto que… no iba cambiar nada podía notarse que iba ser una larga noche

Se recarga en el respaldar de la silla para dejar escapar un suspiro cansino y cerrar por unos instantes para escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a su prima entrar con una sonrisa en sus labios muy contenta

- al fin terminaste esa reunión –agrega la chica tomando asiento- pensé que nunca iba a terminar

- ahora no tengo tiempo Zoe –pide el pelioscuro retomando su asiento

- vamos Kouji te las has pasado todo el día dentro de la oficina, inclusive no has salido a tomar algo de aire –agrega la rubia con algo de preocupación- casi ni lo haces, cuando sales es solo para ir a reuniones o simplemente para encargarte de la remodelación de algún edificio

- sabes bien que estos negocios son importantes –agrega el pelioscuro con una mirada seria hacia la rubia- además de ser un arquitecto tengo que encargarme de la empresa de mis padres

Suspiro por parte de la de ojos azules.

- ya lo sé, pero desde la muerte de Koichi, no has tenido tiempo para ninguno de nosotros –dice con un tono triste- es más desde que Mimi se fue volviste a tu misma rutina, pensé que el tiempo que estuviste con ella te había ayudado pero me equivoque

El pelioscuro por su parte abre un poco sus ojos ante el comentario de su prima y poner un rostro mucho más serio, desde la despedida de la castaña no supo más de ella solo que regresaba a los Estados Unidos y de ahí, más nada simplemente su prima le daba leves informes cuando se contactaba con ella, sin embargo él no le ponía tanto interés o al menos eso creía…

Al regresar de los Estados Unidos había optado por poner un puesto de arreglos de flores ya que gracia a la Señora Takenouchi y durante el tiempo que estuvo antes en Japón pudo aprender más acerca de los arreglos florales, enfocándose más en ellos así como en la gastronomía, sin embargo había aprendido amar por completo las flores. Era por ello que había decidido tener su propio local e independizarse por su propia cuenta, claro que la ayuda de sus amigos no se hacía esperar durante su llegada y realmente les agradecía a todos ellos

Se encontraba muy perdida en el arreglo que estaba haciendo en pocas horas el cliente iba venir por aquel pedido y tenía que encargarse de hacer el mejor arreglo ya que sería como su primer pedido al inaugurar su local, tarareando una canción muy alegre se encontraba

Más la campanilla de la puerta le avisa acerca de la llegada de un cliente y como toda venderdora le da la bienvenida a la persona abriendo un poco sus ojos al reconocer a su primer cliente del día cuyo hombre de cabellos azulados y ojos oscuros da varios pasos

- Jou! –reconoce inmediatamente a su amiga para esbozar una sonrisa agradable frente al chico, ya que era una sorpresa verlo por estos lados pero le hacia feliz de ver al peliazul

- hola Mimi ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunnta el joven que toma asiento en una silla frente a la caja para colocar unos vasos en la mesa- traje algo para tomar, no te molesta verdad

La castaña simplemente sonríe recibiendo el vaso de su amigo para empezar una larga conversación con el chico, después de todo Jou era de ser alguien ocupado y que mejor que aprovechar ese momento entre ambos como amigos. Tras una hora de plática su amigo se despide ya que tenía que volver al hospital que trabajaba, ya que lo habían citado para que fuera al hospital.

Podía jurar que había dado la tercera vuelta y su prima seguía con el mismo rumbo sino fuera alguien cercano era claro que ya se hubiese irritado y de seguro la hubiese bajado del auto desde hace media hora, en el que lo había sacado de su oficina simplemente para acompañarla a una de sus compras

- y bien? –dice ya cansado estacionando el auto- se puede saber donde se supone que está

- espérate –dice la rubia fijando su vista en la calle- según Megumi era por estos lados –agrega con una mano bajo su mentón

Rodea sus ojos para hacer un bufido algo cansino otra hora más que había perdido a causa de que su primita querida buscaba cierto local, se masajea su sien para intentar no perder la paciencia que era claro en pocos minutos iba a explotar

- oh! Ahí es! –señala la rubia al ver a un joven salir de dicho local

Gracias Dios, al menos había logrado encontrar aquel local para dejar escapar un suspiro aliviado lo único faltaba que su prima le pidiese que se bajara del auto

- vamos Kouji, acompañame

Rayos! Era claro que para la próxima no se iba a dejar confabular por su prima y salir de su oficina principalmente para acompañarla, aunque siempre estúpidamente caía en las trampas de su prima y aceptaba en acompañarla,en realidad le hacia sentir mejor estar fuera que dentro de su oficina, aunque lo ocultaba de tal forma que simplemente no quería aceptar delante de su prima que había pasado un día excelente pero algo cansino por los movimientos de su prima y exageradamente de las compras que hacia

La rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja camina delante de su primo para ver claramente el local y ver la decoración de está para sonreír y voltear a mirar a su primo para hacerle una seña de que entrará con ella para dar el paso y abrir la puerta

Al pasar dentro del local observa como un hombre conversaba al parecer con la dueña del local sus ojos se desvían por minutos alrededor suyo viendo claramente aquel lugar llamativo por la cantidad de flores que se observa para dar unos pasos el ver algunos adornos en forma de flores

- bienvenida!

Sus ojos se abren por completo esa voz en algún lado la había escuchado más como se encontraba detrás de un estante donde se observaba algunos diseños decorativos más la curiosidad le gana para salir y ver completamente la dueña de la voz

Perpleja ante lo que veía sus ojos mieles en ver a cierta conocida de ojos azulados y cabellos rubios sonreírle hace que quede sin palabras, hacia tanto que no se veían y ahora se encontraba ahí con una sonrisa

- ¿Zoe?

La nombrada simplemente vuelve a sonreír para tomar la iniciativa en acercársele a la castaña y abrazarla de una forma muy emocionada de verla

- que bueno verte Mimi, pensé que te había olvidados de nosotros –reclama la chica de ojos azulados separándose de su amiga para encararla

- no… es solo que…-dice la chica sin dejar de sorprender- aun no he podido conectarme a la compu, lamentablemente no he tenido tiempo, además… un momento como supiste que trabaja aquí

La rubia por su parte sonríe ante la pregunta de su amiga

- eso es fácil –responde la rubia- uno de tus amigas, creo que le dicen Kari –dice algo pensativa para luego mirar a la castaña- sip, es así, me la encontré pregunte por ti y tarán! –ante ello extiende sus manos a los costados como si fuera un regalo sorpresa ella- oh, espera… pero ni creas que estoy sola –le dice la chica muy sonriente- a que no ha adivinas a quién me traje

La castaña simplemente niega con la cabeza más sus ojos se abren por completo para reconocer detrás suyo otro rostro que no se esperaba ver

- Kouji…-susurra la castaña inmediatamente

El chico por su parte mantenía un rostro algo sorpresivo de volver a ver después de tres años a la castaña sintiendo como su corazón repentinamente se acelera indescriptiblemente en esos instantes para luego volver a su usual semblante

-exactamente! –agrega la rubia volteando a mirar a su primo- oh, vamos hace tres años que no se ven y es así como se saludan –dice con el ceño fruncido la rubia para dar unos cuantos pasos cerca de su primo y darle un empujón

La reacción de él había sido torpe en esos instantes al dejarse empujar por su prima y quedar plenamente frente a la castaña que simplemente se le queda mirando con una sonrisa gentil haciendo que este se ruborice y desvie su mirada

- ha pasado tres largos años desde la última vez –agrega el chico con ese semblante serio- no me esperaba que Zoe hiciera algo como eso –dice este con ceño fruncido

- donde están tus modales Kouji –regaña la rubia a su primo para darle un golpe en la cabeza- se supone que deberías decirle algo mucho mejor que estar buscando otra forma de culparme ante su encuentro –agrega está algo ofendida

- no está bien –agrega la castaña con una sonrisa- entiendo lo que quiere decir y me alegra mucho de verlos a ambos

El pelioscuro por su parte sin decir nada decide tomar la iniciativa para tomar entre sus brazos a la castaña dejando un tanto sorprendida a la chica, mientras que la rubia simplemente esboza una sonrisa

- en realidad…-dice este con un tono algo bajo- me alegra volver a verte

La castaña por su parte abre levemente sus ojos ante tal sinceridad del pelioscuro para enfocar su mirada algo intensa y brillosa en otro punto cerrando poco a poco sus ojos al sentirse muy bien en brazos del muchacho para luego separarse de él lentamente y sonreírle de una forma agradecida, ella también los había extrañado el tiempo que había quedado con ellos aprendío y convivio momentos inolvidable sobre todo el conocer un poco más al joven Minamoto que era claro que en ocasiones le recordasen a Yamato tanto por sus ojos, así como por su forma de ser, aunque Kouji era mucho más privado a su vida personal y evitaba a toda costa que se preocuparán por él. Pero gracias a él había superado poco a poco la perdida de Yamato, aunque fue difícil irse a Estados Unidos.

El la motivo sobre todo ya que si esa era su decisión el cómo alguien ajeno a su vida iba a apoyarla, aunque este no se lo decía con palabras, simplemente sus ojos y en silencio se lo había demostrado siendo informada por Zoe, que este le había pagado su pasaje regresar a los Estados Unidos, según eso era porque se había convertido en amiga de la rubia más claramente el chico no quería decirle que su presencia y el tiempo juntos había logrado sacar al pelioscuro de aquel mundo en oscuridad como solía decirlo la rubia.


	8. Cap8

Había sido una gran impresión volver a reencontrarse con ELLA, principalmente no se esperaba que su prima fuera parte de ese pequeño reencuentro solo se imaginaba un capricho más de ella en acompañarla a verificar un local nuevo y de ello salir para ir de regreso a su hogar, pero al parecer esa rubia todo lo tenía muy bien planeado.

Ahora estaban los tres en un restaurante a petición de su prima, quién se había dedicado en pedirle a la castaña de que los acompañara a almorzar debido a la falta de comunicación, que no habían tenido desde que ella se había regresado a los Estados Unidos.

Según la rubia había permanecido en contactos con algunos amigos de la castaña, algo que el sabía porque su prima siempre le comunicaba todo acerca de ella, aunque el siempre se mostraba neutro a toda la información que su prima le daba de Ella.

Se sorprende un tanto al ver como la rubia le comunicaba acerca lo poco que se había acercado a sus amigos para tener algo de información de ella, ya que en realidad la consideraba como una gran amiga, con lo poco que habían podido convivir en la mansión hace tres años atrás, porque principalmente cuando ella se peleaba con su novio Tapuya, la castaña se dedicaba en darle consejos para esos problemas.

- muchas gracias –agradece la misma Mimi observando a la rubia para sonreír- yo esperaba el momento preciso para comunicarme contigo

- al menos yo di el paso –guiña el ojo la ojos azules con una gran sonrisa- además… también fue una gran sorpresa para Kouji

El nombrado que permanecía en silencio observa a su prima para fijar su atención en la castaña por momentos cuando pensaba que aun esa sonrisa no le hacía efecto, cierto calor en sus mejillas se acumula para fijar su atención a otro punto

- en eso tiene razón –son las palabras de este secas y precisas

- oh vamos Kouji, comparte algo con Mimi, yo que sé, como has estado estos tres años y como te la has pasado muy encerrado en tu oficina sin casi ver la luz del sol desde que se fue a los Estados Unidos –agrega muy inocente la rubia de ojos azules

El comentario de la rubia deja un poco sorprendida a la castaña que se dedica a mirar al chico que por su parte frunce el ceño mirando inmediatamente a la rubia que parecía disculparse con la mirada

- sabes bien que he estado muy ocupado con las negociaciones de la empresa –agrega con tono frívolo – mis asuntos son más personales, Zoe y…

- está bien, está bien –pide la rubia para no dañar el ambiente que se había formado un tanto incomodo para su primo especial

La castaña por su parte observa a los dos primos que no hacían más que discutir y regañarse entre ellos, algo que había extrañado completamente desde que se había ido a los Estados Unidos. Ante ello empieza a reír delante de los dos, haciendo que estos paren su discusión inmediatamente y observan a la castaña que reía abiertamente

- lo-lo siento –se disculpa la castaña- solo que… extrañaba un poco cuando se ponían a discutir como lo hacen ahora

Ambos primos se sonrojan avergonzados.

- bueno… lo bueno de todo –dice la rubia- es que has vuelto y podemos quedar más seguido en vernos y pasarla un rato, así como salir, ir al cine y hacer un montón de cosas

Quién como su prima.

- en realidad… -habla la castaña mirando hacia su plato- por el momento necesito adaptarme y manejar bien el local sola, ya que necesita de mucho organización y trabajo, es por ello, que no creo, que tendré tiempo en salir con mis amigos, así que discúlpame –pide está con un rostro llena de disculpas

- te entiendo –agrega la rubia- pero si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, es más puedo llegar a ser tu asistente ¿qué te parece?

Tanto el pelinegro como la castaña se sorprende para ver a la rubia que brindaba su ayuda.

- oye… ¿estas bien? –cuestiona repentinamente el pelioscuro mirando a su prima

- que insinúas –dice un tanto ofendida la rubia- por si no lo sabía en ocasiones yo he trabajado en locales –agrega muy orgullosa de sí la chica

La castaña por su parte sonríe para observa como una vez más esos dos empiezan una discusión campal. Esta vez siendo molestada la rubia por el pelioscuro, ya que al parecer fácilmente el chico sacaba de la paciencia a la rubia, al sentirse ella ofendida de que su primo no supiera ver el esfuerzo que ella hacía cuando ella laboraba en diversos trabajos para ganarse su propio dinero

Tal vez no iba ser una mala idea poder poner como asistente a la rubia, después de todo necesitaba un poco de mano en el local. Y la presencia de la chica podía ser de mucha ayuda ya que tenía mucha energía y sin duda la forma de ser de ella podía inclusive agradarle a la clientela

- claro!

La discusión vuelve quedar en el aire al escucharse la respuesta de la castaña dejando sorprendido al pelioscuro y a una alegre rubia de ojos azules que parecía que iba a tirársele encima a la castaña

- estaría gustosa que trabajaras en la floristería –dice muy sincera Mimi con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja frente a los presentes

- escuchaste eso Kouji –dice la rubia muy feliz- tengo un nuevo trabajo y voy a trabajar con Mimi!

El pelioscuro por su parte deja escapar un suspiro para ver como su prima festeja alegre sobre su nuevo trabajo junto con la castaña, aunque no quería demostrarlo estaba orgulloso de su prima.

- entonces… debes tener mucho cuidado, inclusive en la empresa era muy cabezona para su trabajo –agrega este quién trataba de buscar una forma de sacar de quicio a su prima y con que facilidad lo hacía

- Kouji! Por supuesto que eso no es así –dice con el ceño fruncido- tu más que nadie sabes que dentro de la empresa soy una buenísima asistente, es más en ocasiones me pedías ayuda pri-mi-to

El chico rodea sus ojos.

- es más creo que tendrás más tiempo que regañarla a que decirle sus deberes…

La castaña por su parte sonríe al notar como su amiga rubia hacia un puchero.

- tonto! Me estás dejando muy mal sabías –dice esta de brazos cruzados- y es un nuevo empleo que me conseguí, me la vas a pagar Minamoto –agrega ello para tomar de la mejilla a su prima y jalárselo con fuerza

- diablos! Zoe, eso duele –se queja el pelinegro como si se tratase de un niño pequeño y quejándose- ya suéltame!

La castaña por su parte tan solo reía ante lo divertido que era ver a esos dos primos pelearse fácilmente, por primera vez después de esos tres años de estar lejos, se sentía muy bien al lado de ellos dos.

Al menos el día de hoy se encontraba más temprano que de costumbre en su departamento dedicándose en observar alguna revistas interesantes de cocina, no cabia duda la había pasado muy bien con la presencia de Zoe y Kouji, quienes después de haber almorzado y estar casi toda una tarde con ella, la había llevado de regreso a su departamento.

Grande era su sorpresa al tener una visita inesperada de su gran amiga Sora, que venía a visitarla junto con el pequeño Taiki. Amablemente la castaña ofrece algo de té y un poco de paste hecho especialmente por ella para sus dos visitas

Un sentimiento nostálgico invade a la joven pelirroja que observa aquel sitio como la última vez que había pisado hace tres años atrás, sin duda la castaña había dejado todo completamente igual

- oye Mimi…

No tan segura de preguntar la pelirroja baja su mirada hacia un pequeño castaño que se dedicaba en comerse en silencio su pastel hecho por su tía

- ¿dime?

- bueno… no has pensado vender el apartamento –dice esta intentando ser cuidadosa con su pregunta y no hacerle daño a su amiga

La chica por su parte sonríe de ver como el pequeño Taiki festejaba muy alegre de comer un dulce muy rico

- en realidad… -silencio por segundos- lo he pensado… sin embargo quiero primero dedicarme en ganar lo primordial para poder… dar el paso de venderlo –agrega sinceramente la castaña alzando su mirada y ver directamente a los ojos a su amiga- este lugar sin duda, tiene recuerdos inolvidables y memorables de Yamato conviviendo junto conmigo –suelta un ligero suspiro como recordando en cada sitio la presencia del rubio- es por ello que cuando llegue el momento… sé que diré adiós a este apartamento

- mimi…

- por eso… mientras tanto me quedaré en este lugar –agrega sonriendo como usualmente suele hacerlo frente a su amiga- me esforzaré mucho para obtener el dinero y poder cambiar a otro sitio

- si quieres todos nosotros podemos ayudarte –dice una sincera Sora observando con reflejo de una madre preocupada por su hija

- no te preocupes Sora –agrega la chica bajando su vista hacia el pequeño Taiki- la mayoría de ustedes ya tienen una familia y no quiero molestarlos con mis asuntos personales, además sé que si se los pidiese ustedes con gusto me ayudarían, pero ahora más que nunca quiero yo misma empezar desde cero y esforzarme en ganarme mis cosas por mi propia cuenta, porque estoy segura que Yamato estaría orgulloso de mí, de cómo he podido seguir adelante por mi propio fuerza

- sin duda lo está –dice la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa- entre todos… tu eres la que más ha madurado y sigues esforzándote siempre mimi –lentamente toma la mano de su amiga para sonreírle- admiro sin duda esa fuerza de voluntad que tienes en seguir adelante, dentro de estos tres años te fuiste y vuelves de cierta manera con el ideal de avanzar para mostrarnos a todos nosotros que aun sin Yamato sigues luchando para seguir adelante

- pero estoy segura que no lo haría sin ustedes –aclara la castaña apretando levemente la mano de su amiga- gracias a todos ustedes, me he recompuesto y he visto todo su apoyo Sora, y eso se lo agradezco considerablemente, aunque no se los diga todo el tiempo, gracias…

- mami

Ambas mujeres bajan su mirada en el pequeño Taiki que se acercaba a su madre para mostrarle el plato vació

-¿quieres más? –pregunta Mimi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

- si! –responde el pequeño muy feliz

- ya me imagino a quién ha salido de comer mucho –dice la castaña a forma de broma mirando al pequeño

- te imaginas si Tai hubiese venido de seguro se hubiese acabado ese pastel el solito –agrega una Sora ayudando a su hijo limpiarse la boca con un pañuelo- sin duda Taiki es la viva imagen de Tai

- jajajaja ya me imagino esos dos cuando están juntos –agrega la castaña imaginándose a padre e hijo en acción- por cierto Sora desde el lunes tendré a una asistente que me ayudará

- ¿una asistente? –dice la chica curiosa- es bueno, así te ayudará mucho en el local –dice esta ante la afirmación de cabeza de su amiga- y se puede saber ¿quién es?

- recuerdas… la chica rubia que cuando ustedes vinieron por mí fue la única que se despidió de mí llorando y abrazandome

- creo que sí –dice esta haciendo memoria

- bueno esa chica rubia de ojos azules, se encargará de hacer mi asistente –dice la chica colocando el plato en la mesa- tampoco pensé que tenía algo de comunicación con algunos de ustedes

- ¿enserio? –dice la pelirroja- algo asi me dijo Kari y Yolei –dice la Señora de Yagami- bueno en sí no la he visto y si la veo de pronto… sino mal recuerdo ella es prima de el reconocido Kouji Minamoto un empresario conocido en el país

Afirmación por parte de la castaña.

- que interesante –dice la chica con una gran sonrisa- pero me sorprende que una chica como ella quiera trabajar en un pequeño local

- en realidad Zoe no es lo que aparenta ser… ella es muy humilde es una gran chica y sin duda una buena amiga –dice muy segura de sus palabras

- parece ser que te llevas muy bien con ella

Aceptación de la castaña.

- bueno espero también conocerla muy bien y convertirme en una amiga de ella entonces… por cierto… eso quiere decir que conoces al guapísimo Kouji Minamoto en persona!

- creo que si Tai te escuchará se pondría celoso –comenta ella con una sonrisa en sus labios

- oh vamos no sé lo digas –dice con tono de broma la pelirroja

Ambas amigas empiezan a reír. En verdad había extrañado pasarla un rato con su gran amiga Sora, era obvio que ella no tenía el tiempo suficiente a parte de que también Sora se dedicaba a su trabajo y cuidar de su hijo, de seguro una tarea mucha más difícil de lo que ella hacía.


End file.
